narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 594 Diskussion
Tobi versucht, den Zehnschwänzigen zu erwecken, und Kurama erklärt, dass dieser so stark wie alle Bijus zusammengenommen ist. Obwohl der Jubi nicht seine perfekte Form erreichen wird, reicht er für die Umsetzung des Auge-Mond-Plans. Naruto unternimmt einen Versuch, Gedo Mazo mit Rasengan anzugreifen, aber Tobis Fächer wirft die Attacke zurück. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:04, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) das kapitel ist draußen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:55, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) nich nur das allen anschein nach kennt Kakashi "Tobi" klingt blöd aber jez kommt da doch wieder die Obito theory auf naja ma schaun was nächste woche kommt ^^ GabaGandalfxD (Diskussion) 13:01, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte gerade schon sagen... Ich habe NIE an die Tobi = Obito Geschichte geglaubt, auch wenn es ein paar oberflächliche einleuchtende Hinweise gab, waren das alle für mich keine haltbaren Beweise. Z.b. Seine Haare, seine zerquetschte rechte Seite usw. Dagegen sprach einfach zu vieles (Alter beim Angriff des Kyuubi, offizieller Tod, kein Motiv). Dieser eine Satz allerdings, den Tobi auf Kakashis Frage, wer er denn nun sei sagt ("You don't remember faces, so what point is there in telling you?") gerade in einem so wichtigen Kapitel, bei dem alles so langsam aufs FInale zuläuft sagt, ist für mich dann letzen Endes doch ein kleiner "Beweis" für die Theorie, auch wenn mir persönlich das nicht gefällt. Obito würde einfach nicht in die Rolle eines solchen Superschurken passen. Hoffentlich wird es nicht Obito... überlegen wir mal, wen könnte Kakashi aus seiner Vergangenheit noch vergessen haben? Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 13:11, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Außer diesem einen Satz, der auch nur wieder viel Raum für Spekulationen lässt, gibt es aber leider gar nichts Neues aus dem Kapitel. Alles in allem mal wieder recht viel gelaber, dass wir schon X-Mal gehört haben. Ist aber auch normal dass nochmal Spannung aufgebaut wird vor so einem finalen Kampf. Zu Obito: Ich finde es nicht so zwingend naheliegend, dass das jetzt auf Obito als Tobi hinweißt, es könnte ja jeder sein, den Kakashi (oder ist da doch Gai mit gemeint?) jemals irgendwo gesehen hat. Also für mich sind die Gegenbeweise immer noch wesentlich stärker als die hinweise zur Obitotheorie. Sieht auf jeden Fall so aus als würden wir bald einer der meißt diskutierten Fragen der Mangageschichte beantwortet bekommen. -Shisui- 13:17, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dazu gleich mal noch eine wie ich finde auch sehr Interessante Sache: Der Titel "The Progenitor" bedeutet übersetzt soviel wie "der Uhrahne/Stammvater/Vorfahre/Vorläufer". Also nehmen wir mal an wir übersetzen es mit Der Stammvater, so können damit entweder Tobi oder das Juubi gemeint sein. Im Bezug auf Tobi wäre das ein eindeutiger Hinweis dass es sich bei diesem um den älteren Sohn, also denn Stammvater des Uchiha "Stamms" bzw Clans handelt. wäre auch ne Überlegung wert das Chapter so auszulegen. Die Theorie dazu gibts ja auch und die gefällt mir deutlich besser als Obito ;) Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 13:25, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist in der Tat ein wenig kurios. Es deutet in jedem Fall vieles darauf hin, dass Kakashi die Person kennt. Bis her ist zwar bekannt geworden, dass Kakashi Probleme mit der Pünktlichkeit hat, aber von mangelnder Gesichtserkennung wüsste ich jetzt aktuell nichts...oder täusche ich mich da? Wenn man das Kapitel für sich nimmt spricht vieles darauf hin, dass Kakashis wahre Identität kennt, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnert...aber es legt die Vermutung nahe, dass er Tobi irgendwo schonmal ohne Maske gesehen haben muss. Obito ist da am naheliegensten, auch weil die Augenfertigkeiten wie schond es öfteren bemerkt wurden, sehr ähnlich sind. Das einzige große Problem an dieser Theorie bleibt aber die Tatsache, dass der Kampf mit Minato von jemandem ausgetragen wurde, der allem Anschein nach kein Kind, bzw. Jugendlicher war. Es ist zwar nicht auszuschließen, dass Obito einfach nur verdammt groß gewachsen ist, aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Auch ist diese Szene noch nicht allzu lange her, was es unwahrscheinlich macht, dass Kishi einfach einen Fehler gemacht hat...dann wäre er schon sehr vergesslich. Auch das Motiv ist weiter verwirrend, da Obito vor seinem potentiellen Tod keine Wut oder ähnliches erkennen ließ. Falls das die Auflösung werden sollte, erwarte ich auf jeden Fall eine glaubwürdige Antwort auf diese Problematik von Kishi. Zumindest sieht es im aktuellen Manga danach aus, dass Tobi Kakashi gut kennt und beobachtet haben muss, so dass er über seine Persönlichkeit bescheid weiß. Fällt zufällig sonst jemandem eine Person ein, die Kakashi mal gesehen haben könnte und die noch in Frage käme? Mir fällt aktuell auf jeden Fall nichts ein und die Faktenlage ist, fürchte ich, immer noch nicht gänzlich ausreichend, auch wenn einige Puzzleteile jedes mal hinzu kommen. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.184 13:28, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hier über deinem Kommentar hab ich ne 2. Deutung des Kapitels. Man kann den Titel auch auf Kakashi beziehen, dass Tobi möglicherweise ein Ahne von Kakashi ist?! das ist aber die für mich weniger plausible Erklärung, oben die klingt logischer :) Dommeug93 (Diskussion) 13:31, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Dem Satz zufolge müsste er sowohl Kakashi als auch Gai kennen. Das muss aber noch lange nicht heißen, dass er Obito ist. Die Infos über Gai könnte er aus seinen Kämpfen haben und Kakashi ist einer der bekanntesten Shinobi der Welt, all das könnte er auch aus Akatsukis Spionage erfahren haben.[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 13:37, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das Tobi Kakashi kennt ist unbestritten, aber Kakashi muss anscheind auch Tobi kennen(lt. Tobis Satz). Die Frage ist nur wer Obito(wenn es er ist) so manipuliert hat. Madara kennt Tobi ja auch(Bei seiner Erweckung sagte er, dann muss es sein Plan sein). Vielleicht hat er ihn irgendwie gerettet da er ein Uchia ist? Es stellt sich allerdings die Frage wie Madara dann gestorben ist? Vielleicht durch Obito, nach seinem Traning? Ähnlich der Sache Sasuke Oro. Eigentlich gute Absichten aber der falsche Weg und der böse Lehrer ist nur ein Mittel zum Zweck? Was denkt ihr? Gruß Anon Ich bin eher für shisui von ihm hört man in letzter zeit mehr. Obito wurde schon seit langem nicht mehr erwähnt und obito ist eher so ein weichei. Ich denke nicht das er tobi ist. Kakashi konnte ja shisui genau so kennen aber halt nur flüchtig deshalb der satz von tobi oder so. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 13:55, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) @Anon: Das wäre durchaus eine Möglichkeit: Madara rettet Obito, flickt ihn mit zetsu wieder zusammen, trainiert ihn als Nachfolger und gibt ihm Hass mit auf den Weg. Madara stirbt, wie auch immer, und Obito nimmt dessen namen an, holt sich seine Waffe und gut ist. Klingt auch nicht schlecht, das Problem ist nur die Größe beim Kampf gegen Minato und die Merkwürdigkeit, dass jeder der Tobi ohne Maske sieht ihn für Madara hält. Auch gibt es weitere kleinere Unstimmigkeiten, aber überlegt habe ich mir diese Möglichkeit auch schon. @Dommeug93: Ich vermute dass sichd er Titel eher auf das/den Juubi bezieht, als Urahne der Tailed Beasts. Dass Tobi ein Urahne Kakshis ist, ist eher unwahrscheinlich. Der älteste Sohn...man weiß so wenig über ihn...und es würde mich ärgern wenn Kishi eine Auflösung machen würde, auf die niemand kommen kann und die Person wurde von ihm nicht einmal mit einem Namen versehen. Deshalb glaube ich, dass sie für ihn nicht wichtig ist. @DasallmächtigeJ: Danke für den Hinweis...ich sollte lernen Dinge besser zu lesen. Tobi bezieht sich mit der Gesichtserkennung eher auf Gai als auf Kakashi, das habe ich beim ersten Post falsch gesehen. Andererseits könnte man es auch so deuten, dass sie Tobi beide nicht kennen, wenn ich mir das gerade überlege. Tobi weiß etwas über Kakashi. Das kann viele Gründe haben und nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass er den Kyuubi beschützt und Sasukes Mentor war könnte es für Tobi interessant gewesen sein, etwas über kakashi zu erfahren...und Zetsu ist ein guter Spion. Wer weiß, ob Tobi unlängst eine Zetsukopie irgendeines Dorfbewohners in Konoha abgestellt hat...es wäre ja keinem aufgefallen. Bei Gai könnte man es ebenso verstehen, dass Tobi keinen Sinn macht ihm seine Identität zu verraten, da er sie eh wieder vergessen würde und es die Mühe nicht wert wäre die Maske herunterzunehmen. Das Problem liegt wieder in den Worten...wie ist die exakte Übersetzung...das ist immer schwer am englischen fest zu machen. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.184 14:06, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ist im Grunde ja auch fast egal ob jetzt kakashi oder Gai angesprochen sind, die beiden sind ja eh schon ziemlich lange wie ein Ehepaar. also wahrscheinlich haben sie beide tobi ohne maske schonmal gesehen. Der satz von Kurama, dass er nciht weiß wie seine stärke im vergleich zu dem unvolständigen juubi ist, lässt darauf schließen, dass juubi auf jeden fall erweckt wird. (Und dann natürlich besiegt) -Shisui- (Diskussion) 14:50, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich halte es für nicht gänzlich ausgeschlossen, dass Naruto Tobi besiegt und dann eben dem Yuubi gegenübersteht. Tobi wird nämlich ernsthafte Probleme bei diesem Kampf bekommen...immerhin ist er seiner besten Waffe beraubt. Er will verhindern, dass der entstehende Yuubi einen Treffer abbekommt...also bringt es ihm herzlich wenig sich durchgängig für Attacken zu machen. Er wird also gezwungen sein jeden Angriff zu blocken...was Angesichts der Kraft des Kyuubis knifflig werden dürfte. Eh sei denn er beherrscht Jutsus, die auch Madara kann...aber das ist eben nicht bekannt. Scheinbar hat aber Tobis Jutsu ein Limit bezüglich der Teleportation...sonst könnte er einfach den Yuubi einsaugen und ihn im entwickelten Modus wieder zurück holen. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.184 15:00, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Als Urahnen würde ich eher den Juubi sehen der alles erschuf... Aber sehen wir uns mal den den einen Namen näher an: Ame no hitotsu no kami oder auch Ama no Ma-hitostsu bedeutet übersetzt „der einäugige Gott des Himmels“ und war der Gott der Schmiedekunst (im Shintoismus). Die Einäugigkeit des japanischen Schmiedegottes ähnelt der Einäugigkeit der Zyklopen, der Gesellen des griechischen Schmiedegottes Hephaistos. Rationalistische Erklärer würden laut Florenz die Einäugigkeit so verstehen, dass sich der Gott ein Auge verletzt habe und nur mehr mit dem anderen sehen konnte. Jedoch beweist der Name, dass man sich den Gott lediglich mit einem Auge im Kopf vorgestellt hat . Quelle: univie. Klingt irgendwie nach Obito und Kakashi und erklärt die Anspielung von Tobi :s. Taiwan30167 (Diskussion) 15:33, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Ich frage mich, ob manche von euch das kapitel aufmerksam gelesen haben. Nicht Kakashi stellt die Frage, wer Tobi sei, sondern Gai. & Gai hat Kisame DREIMAL gesehen & jedesmal seinen Namen vergessen. Daher auch Tobis Antwort, das Gai sich keine Gesichter und Namen merken könne. Nix mit Obito. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 15:42, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Danke für die Aufklärung. Ich hatte das mit Kisame völlig verdrängt. Allerdings scheint Tobi Kakashi dennoch ziemlich gut studiert zu haben, bzw. zu kennen...aber ein umgekehrter Schluss ist in der Tat an Hand der Aussagen schwierig zu treffen. Deshalb finde ich Diskussionen zu einem Kapitel sehr erhellend, weil man den Manga durch die Augen vieler liest. Mfg Tobi85.216.84.184 15:48, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :::Das hat doch nichts mit meiner Theorie zu tun und wiederlegt sie auch nicht...Und mit der Anspielung von Tobi meine ich, dass auf Seite 13 nach Tobis Aussage man Kakashi sieht...sry wenn man mich Missverstanden hat Taiwan30167 (Diskussion) 16:00, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für mich kommen nur 2 personen in frage entweder der ältere sohn von rikudou oder izuna der bruder von madara Izuna ist eindeutig tod da sah man auch seine leiche im sarg? und der ältere sohn von rikudou wäre ja schon sehr sehr alt wie könnte er den bitte so lange leben? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:12, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ---- das special-chapter ist nun auch raus (auf mangareader). ich eröffne dafür ein extra thread im forum - link. hier bitte nur das aktuelle kapitel besprechen, danke. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:58, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ----